


Приз за неправоту

by Cara2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северусу надо извиниться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приз за неправоту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rewards of Being Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793927) by [madeleone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone). 



Северус стоял перед зеркалом, репетируя свою речь:  
– Гермиона, я пришел умолять о прощении… Нет… Это неправда, умолять я никогда не стану. Может… Гермиона, после долгих раздумий… Нет, не хочу, чтобы она решила, что я слишком много размышлял на эту тему.

Как вообще помириться с ней так, чтобы не чувствовать себя при этом бесконечно униженным?

Он откашлялся:  
– Дорогая моя, похоже, что твоя теория, в конце концов, небезосновательна…  
Небезосновательна? Черт, да Гермиона доказала, что он ошибается – безусловно, безоговорочно и унизительно ошибается. С чего ему вздумалось насмехаться над ее гипотезами? О, он был так уверен в своей правоте, не желая прислушиваться к новым идеям!  
– Ладно, еще попытка, – проворчал он. – Гермиона, я был неправ, принижая твои исследования. Мне стоило прислушаться к твоим доводам перед тем, как выносить суждение. Но они были за гранью норм… за пределами знаний, переданных мне наставниками… Вот дерьмо! Теперь я выдумываю оправдания тому, что был груб и резок.  
Северус потер переносицу и тяжело вздохнул:  
– Ну почему я не могу просто сказать: Гермиона, я был неправ, прости меня.  
За спиной у него раздался какой-то звук, и он увидел в зеркале отражение своей любимой жены и партнерши. Она стояла в дверях, скрестив руки на груди, и улыбалась.  
– Этих слов для меня достаточно, милый.  
Через мгновение Северус уже крепко обнимал ее.

– Почему тебе было так трудно извиниться?  
– Не знаю. Думаю, мне нелегко признавать, что я могу оказаться в чем-то неправ.  
– Можешь оказаться?  
– Ну ладно, ладно! Я был неправ, а ты была права. Вот, я снова это произнес. Теперь ты счастлива?  
– Да, очень. А сейчас настало время дикого, безудержного, крышесносного секса в качестве примирения?  
Северус уставился на нее:  
– В смысле? Секс входит в извинения?  
– О да! Примирительный секс. Говорят, нет ничего лучше.  
– Ну что ж ты сразу-то про это не сказала?


End file.
